Back 2 U
by menolakkaram
Summary: Tentang Mark sipenghancur ulung yang sangat dibencinya,ia benci saat dengan mudahnya Mark bisa membuatnya jatuh sekaligus hancur kembali,dan sosok Yukhei yang selalu saja bisa memporak-porandakan pikiranya. its Markhyuck/Markchan fic with Luchan/Yuchan!slight. boysxboys. dont like dont read! #markhyuck #markchan #luchan #yuchan


**P** **airing :**

 **Markhyuck**.

 **Luchan!slight**.

 **G** **enre :**

 **— semenurutnya aja lah wkwk**

 **Ra** **ted :**

 **T (nyerempet M dikit)**

 ** _ps: fic ini gaterlalu nyambung sama lagunya,paling cuma beberapa,yang ngambil dari liriknya!_**

Happy reading!

 **\- Markhyuck -**

Pukul 01:27 malam,dering telfon berbunyi dengan lancangnya tak perduli dengan sosok manusia dengan balutan selimut tebalnya akan merasa terganggu.

Hingga sesosok itu pun terbangun,matanya menerawang kearah langit-langit kamarnya beberapa saat,kulitnya meremang saat ia melemparkan selimut kesampingnya,mencari sumber dengan bunyi nyaring yang sudah membuatnya terbangun. Matanya sibuk menelusuri tempat yang sekiranya ia ingat untuk meletakan handphonenya ditempat itu,namun nihil,sumber bunyi pun masih terdengar,sampai matanya menangkap benda persegi itu ia pun segera melihat apa yang terjadi dengan handphonenya yang terus berbunyi.

Sedikit terbelak,ia memastikan lagi handphonenya. Ia tak salah lihat kan, Mark Lee menelfonnya tengah malam begini?.

 _Mark lee pemuda baik,tidak untuknya._

 _Mark lee yang di elu-elukan setiap orang,ternyata pandai menyakitinya._

 _Mark lee yang hobi membuatnya matanya sembab._

 _Mark lee yang dengan lancangnya selalu bisa membuatnya luluh,dan kembali pada Marknya,meski ia dengan segala pertahanannya._

Satu fakta dirinya tentang Mark lee,ia benci mengakuinya bahwa dirinya tak bisa hidup tanpa bajingan seperti Mark.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar,ia me-reject panggilan Marknya,namun handphonenya,kembali berbunyi mau tak mau ia pun mengangkatnya,tangannya bergetar saat ia meletakan handphonenya ditelinga kanannya,menunggu seseorang diseberang sana untuk berbicara namun nihil,hanya keheningan yang melanda keduanya. Saat jari tangannya akan mengakhiri panggilannya karna merasa jengah,bertepatan saat Mark diseberang sana sedikit demi sedikit mengeluarkan suaranya.

"donghyuck-ah? kumohon?— hiks"

Hatinya mencelos mendengar penuturan Mark,ia tak menyangka Mark sampai menangis dibuatnya,jangan fikir ia tak paham dengan maksud dari tutur kata Mark,ia mengerti,sangat mengerti malah.

Ia sebenarnya bekepribadian yang ceria dan sedikit jahil,namun itu sebelum Mark datang dikehidupannya,berbeda dengan sekarang yang sedikit menjadi lebih kalem, dan melankolis.

Jujur ini pertama kalinya mendengar Mark menangis,pertahanannya hampir runtuh kembali,namun hatinya tetap egois,ia sudah berjanji sebelumnya adalah hari dimana ia terakhir kalinya merasakan kesakitan hatinya,ia berjanji takkan pernah luluh lagi pada Mark,tapi dirinya tak pernah menyangka bahwa seorang Mark lee menangis karnanya.

Ia masih bergeming,hanya ada suara tangis diseberang sana,dengan ego yang menguasainya.

"hyuck?—"

Hening..

"ak-ku berjanji ini yang terakhir kalinya,beri aku satu kesempatan lagi donghyuckie—

Bantu aku untuk merubahnya—hiks"

Liquid bening mulai menjamah pipi berisi milik Donghyuck,badannya bergetar,hatinya sakit,sangat sakit. Dengan cepat ia mengakhiri panggilan dari Mark. Ia mengetikan pesan,setelah ia mengirimkannya pada Mark.

'seperti biasa.'

 _Nyatanya Donghyuck masih sama,lemah dalam mempertahankan ego. Ia benci itu._

 **\- Markhyuck -**

Ia yakin matanya belum rabun untuk memastikan kedua orang didepannya,hatinya teremas. Menyesakan sekali. Dengan tak rela Mark bangkit dan berjalan,melewati keduanya begitu saja.

"jalang sialan!" Mark berdecih pelan,tangannya terkepal lebih erat saat seseorang mengintrupsi dirinya,hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "mark hyung!" Mark merasakan genggaman dipergelangan tangannya,ia mendengus hatinya sakit,bodoh pikirnya. Dengan kalut Mark menepis kasar genggaman ditangannya,ia membalikan tubuhnya menatap pemuda didepannya dengan emosi.

Bruk!

Pemuda didepannya ambruk begitu saja saat Mark memberikan bogeman mentah padanya,hidungnya sudah mengalirkan darah,bau anyir sedikit menguar karna angin yang cukup kencang,matanya menatap Mark sayu. "jalang!" Mark meludah tepat diwajah Haechan,setelahnya Mark meninggalkannya.

"itu bukan apa apa kan mark hyung?" Haechan berucap pelan,air matanya sudah mengalir,menyatu dengan darah dihidungnya,bibirnya yang sedikit robek terasa sangat perih,namun itu semua menurutnya bukan apa-apa ketimbang sakit yang melanda Hatinya.

 _Haechan benci lemah._

 _Haechan benci Mark._

 _Haechan sangat benci dirinya yang lemah karna Mark._

"aw! Pelan-pelan hyung! Ini perih tau" Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "salahmu sendiri masih saja dengannya," Haechan hanya menatap pemuda didepannya sengit,hell pemuda itu benar-benar.

"tapi kan ini idemu hyung!" Yukhei meringis,benar juga. "maafkan aku,habis terlanjur kesal dengan perlakuannya padamu" Haechan mengangguk mengerti,lagipula ini juga salahnya yang tanpa ba bi bu mengiyakan ide pemuda itu tanpa tahu resikonya,padahal tadi Yukhei baru akan membalasnya,tapi Haechan sudah terlebih dahulu jatuh pingsan,membuatnya semakin kalap,saat itu pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Haechan,melupakan eksistensi Mark,dalang dari semua ini.

Selesai mengobati dan membersihkan luka Haechan ia meletakan antiseptik dimeja sebelahnya,setelahnya ia menatap lagi Haechan,namun kali ini lebih serius. Haechan hanya menatap Yukhei bingung. Lambat laun mereka mulai terhanyut. 'Ini salah' pikiran Haechan berkecamuk. Hatinya menggebu-gebu saat Yukhei dengan lancangnya mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Haechan, napas keduanya saling bersahutan. Haechan memjamkan matanya,ia merasakan hangat akibat benda kenyal yang menempel dibelah bibirnya,lama-kelamaan Yukhei mulai melumat bibir penuh Haechan,sedikit menggigit membuat pemuda itu kadang meringis,ditambah bibirnya yang sedikit robek. Hatinya berkata salah, namun raganya hanya diam,menikmati apa yang dilakukan pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun itu.

 _Plop ck.._

Pagutan dikeduanya terlepas,lagi-lagi Haechan meringis,bibirnya kembali terasa sangat perih,matanya yang terbuka dihadapkan dengan wajah Yukhei yang menatapnya lembut. "Hyung.." Haechan berucap pelan. "aku tau ini salah,tapi aku mencintaimu" Yukhei memeluk erat Haechan,tangis Haechan pun pecah,ia membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat,persetan lah dengan segalanya,ia muak sungguh.

Beberapa menit dengan posisi yang sama Yukhei melihat Handphone Haechan yang menyala namun tak berbunyi,sebuah panggilan masuk. Dibiarkannya begitu saja,memberi waktu adiknya untuk istirahat terlebih dulu,namun saat Yukhei membaca nama sipemanggil tubuh Yukhei kembali mengeras.

 _"bajingan itu"_

 ** _Tbc in aja atau diend?_**

sebenernya gak pede,tapi tangan usil.

oiya karna juga pembahasan unfaedah digrup markhyuck gatau kenapa langsung kepikiran buat masukin yukhei,udah jelas kan disini yukhei itu siapa? wkwkwkw ini baru awal btw,kalo ada yang minat dilanjut tapi slow up,kalo gada ya terpaksa gak akan dilanjut,


End file.
